


Mr. Payne

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, F/M, Liam Payne - Freeform, Liam imagine, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This student can't help herself when it comes to English teacher, Mr. Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Payne

You were late for college, as usual. This time you actually had a valid reason - your dad’s car broke down en route, leaving you to walk the rest of the way. By the time you had gotten to school you were soaking wet, tired and almost completely disoriented - mornings were not your thing.

You stopped by the entrance doors to the building, to retrieve your books from your bag but before you could turn around and walk down the hall - the door suddenly smacked you in the face. Now you were completely disoriented and also on the floor. “Oh my god.” You muttered and held your nose.

“Jesus. You’re bleeding. I’m so sorry.” Someone stood above you. A man with a soft but strong voice. “Here let me help you out, I’m so sorry I didn’t see you.”

“I-It’s okay.” Maybe it was the shock of the pain or maybe you were just really strong but you felt no pain whatsoever. You took his hand and he walked you to a nearby classroom. You squinted at the chalk writing on the blackboard. Mr. L J PAYNE. “What does the L J stand for?” You muttered without thinking.

He chuckled softly and patted the desk for you to sit on it. He retrieved a small first aid kit from one of the drawers and stood between your slightly, open legs. “It stands for Liam James.” He smiled and looked up from the antiseptic gel bottle he was fiddling with. There was a connection there between the two of you but you couldn’t exactly work it out.  
He dabbed some of the gel on the small cut that was on your nose and you winced. 

“Is my nose still bleeding?”

“Yeah, I’m so sorry. I’ll write you a note for your class by the way.”

“Thanks Mr. Payne. So what do you teach?”

“I teach English. You should come to our Anthology booster class after school.”

“Thanks, I’d like that. I’m really struggling with the War Poetry stuff. You must have a lot of students.”

He laughed. “No, not really. It’s a new thing and not many students want to study English Literature during school hours, let alone their own time. I think you’re all done here. If it starts bleeding again, pinch your nose and have some tissue nearby. Again I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay Mr. Payne. Thanks again.” You stand up off the desk and end up so close to him.

There is a moment of silence between you two until he looks away and clears his throat. “You should go, I have a class soon.” He smiles awkwardly.

3PM

The bell goes off and you briskly walk through the hallway, you remember Mr. Paynes offer with English Literature and head straight to his class. There was something about him, he wasn’t like the rest of the teachers. He had tattoos and these chocolate brown eyes that drew you in everytime he spoke. He was thirty odd and you were eighteen but you wanted him so bad.

“Hi, Mr. Payne.” You knock on his open door. He is alone and reading a book at his desk.

He looks up from his literature and smiles at you.“Hello! I didn’t think you would come along.”

“Here I am.” You laugh.

“How’s that nose?”

“Oh, great. Like it never even happened. Am I the only one?”

He smiles. “Yeah, the one student who usually turns up is sick so it’s just you.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. That means you have me all to yourself.” His eyes widen when he realises what he had said. “I mean, I can concentrate on you. Start reading and call me when you need to.”

You laugh at his expense and you notice he blushes slightly. You put your head down to read and look up within a few minutes. You realise he had been staring at you the whole time. “How old are you Mr. Payne?”

“Why?”

“I’m just interested.” You shrug.

“Thirty-one if you must know.”

“Are you married?”

“No.” He smirks.

“You must get laid a lot then.”

“Stop.”

“What?” You smile.

“You know what you’re doing.”

You get up from your table and sit on top of his desk, right in front of him. He looks up from his book ever so slightly and back down again. You lift your leg over his lap, so both of your legs are on either side of his desk chair. Your almost bare ass sits perfectly against his wooden desk as your skirt pools around you.

He shuffles backwards and looks up at you. “Can I, er, help you with something?”

“Yeah, my head is spinning. I think I still have a headache from my hit this morning.”

“Look up.” He gets up out of his chair, his body so close to yours. He gently grips your jaw and lifts your head upwards. “Can you see straight?”

“Mm, barely.”

“I think I should get a nu-” He pauses when your knee brushes against his semi-hard cock.

“What?” You smile innocently.

“I-I-I think I should get a nurse.” He carries on, probably thinking you had done it by accident.

“Can’t you take care of me?”

“If you can’t see straight the-” He pauses again when your knee brushes over his cock, this time he knows it’s not by accident. “Fuck.” He mutters.

You smile seductively as your hand rubs him through his smart, black trousers. They were fitted so perfectly you could see the outline of his huge cock clearly. He moans quietly and pulls away from you. Quickly, he shuts the door and stands in front of you again.

“Mr. Payne you’re such a good teacher.”

“We cannot do this.”

“But… we’re going to, right?”

“This cannot happen.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Mr. Payne. Come on, at least let me suck your cock.” You tug on his belt.

“Jesus. If I let you do this, that’s it right? Nothing else and no one is to hear of this, okay?”

“Yes sir.” You waste no time in unzipping his trousers, only to find he is going commando. You can practically hear yourself dripping.

“Fuck,” he groans as you gently tug on his cock.“You’re so big Mr. Payne.”

You jump down from the desk and get on your knees.You gently suck on the swollen tip of his cock, earning a stifled moan from him. He mutters “this is so wrong” and various curse words as you take his whole length in your throat. One of his hands tangle in your hair, guiding your mouth up and down on his cock. He holds your head down on him, your lips touching his toned stomach. He pulls out from your mouth, allowing you to come up for air. You gasp and before you can breathe normally, he shoves his cock back into your mouth. The sound and the feeling of his cock hitting the back of your throat makes your body ache with pleasure.

“I’m gonna come. Fuck, I’m gonna come in your mouth.” You never had a guy do that to you before but before you could get him to pull out, the warm liquid was spilling over your tongue and hitting the back of your throat. “Oh fuck.”

After you sucked off the remaining come, he gently put his cock back in his trousers and zipped up.  
Breathlessly, he sat down in his chair and reclined backwards with his head hung back.

“So, is this class everyday after school?"

He smiles. "For you? Yes."


End file.
